


your necessary evil

by rhllors



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bad BDSM Etiquette, F/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhllors/pseuds/rhllors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alice." he murmurs into her shoulder, her skin still luminously pale in the darkness of the hotel room. "Alice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	your necessary evil

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [wrapped in a woman's hide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/368659) by [rhllors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhllors/pseuds/rhllors). 



"Alice." he murmurs into her shoulder, her skin still luminously pale in the darkness of the hotel room. "Alice."

For once, she is sound asleep. Her red hair is fanned out on the pillow, like a puddle of blood congealing on the Egyptian cotton. He's never seen a body so literally flawless--there's not a mark on her, apart from the livid scars on her wrists from the time she spent in prison, that bizarre interim period after Ian Reed and before Cameron in the Punch Mask. His eyes trace her, from crown to toe. The sharpness of her eyebrows, those lips (rather than pulled up in a smile that once made a man piss himself), the sharp line of her cheekbones, the slightly defined muscles in her arms, the roundness of her breasts, the flat stomach, the red hair sat at the apex of her thighs, the long legs and the petite feet. In all, the body of an attractive young woman--but John knows better, the markless hands are drenched in blood, that brain is a whirling mass of intelligence with a tongue like a knife.

Suddenly, John is possessed by an impulse to cut her open.

The sheet has been pulled away and she is entirely exposed, it would be so easy...

(not to cut her open in the way that mos murders and psychopaths would want to, but rather to see if there was anything under her skin but wiring, a clockwork girl with eyes like black holes)

Alice's mind may not be fragile, but her body is and now John wants, wants like he has never wanted before. He wonders whether if he pressed hard enough if her skin would turn purple, or simply stay that pale, as if she was some sort of statue made of marble. He wants to bite and pull and wrestle (not that their sex at the moment is vanilla but--) not only provoke reaction but take her apart, piece by piece and see how she works.

John's hand settles on her throat and she doesn't wake. His grip tightens. Suddenly, he is on his back and Alice's hands are wrapped around his throat, tighter than he thought she could manage, and one of her knees is in-between his knees. The noxious mixture of a lack of air and the pressure against his cock makes him hard.

(Suddenly he thinks of Jenny and is glad that she's in the room next door.)

Alice brings her face down his level, they're nose to nose now. His hands sit limply at the side. "John." her teeth glide over his chin, and her knee moves up and down his length, that grip tightening and suddenly everything is heightened. "If you want to play rough, all you have to do is ask." and suddenly she bites down on his neck, hard enough to draw blood just as her knee violently jerks upwards, whilst that hand squeezes harder.

He comes, hard, against her leg. Alice releases his neck and he breathes deeply, the cool rush of air a relief to his lungs. Alice stays in the same position, her hands holding her up next to John's head. The seamen slowly drips off her leg and onto his, its cold and sticky consistency juxtaposing the heat of her skin and the sticky Mexican air.

"We should do that again sometime." she comments, as if they've just tried some particularly exotic delicacy or been on a good first date and he can't restrain the huff of laughter that escapes from his chest. Maybe to Alice, this is some new experiment, another thing about him to learn about. Maybe this is her way of cutting him open, seeing what makes him tick.

"Yeah. Sure. Why not."

**Author's Note:**

> written for [Kate's](rhllor.tumblr.com) [SAFEWORDS](http://sister-wife.livejournal.com/18051.html) fic-a-thon.


End file.
